


What history won't remember

by imnotanironwall



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Robin was glad history would remember how much they loved their wife, but it wasn't all Tharja was. Oh, she had so much more to herself and Robin could write a book about it.





	What history won't remember

**Author's Note:**

> ((REMINDER: I'm not a native-english speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))

 Grima defeated, once and for all, peace spread across Ylisse. Memories of war and soldiers were written and sung by scholars, poets and bards. Stories made their way beyond seas, oceans and into unknown countries. And for years all knew the names of the handful of heroes who saved the future.

 Tharja was known for her jealous obsession with Robin. After her return to Plegia, she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. Until the tactician’s body was once again found in a field, she was feared amongst her peers.

Few know what happened to them afterward, but it is said the couple explored many lands before they settled down in the heart of Ylisse, where roads and borders meet. Their names stayed engraved in history for their legendary exploits and their unconditional love.

 

 Robin was glad history would remember how much they loved their wife, but it wasn't all Tharja was. She wasn't only this _creep_ who had moved heaven and earth to find their love, like songs and books depicted her. Oh, she had so much more to herself and Robin could write a book about it.

 They had to admit that, at first, Tharja wasn't really the one they saw alongside them in the future. She was spending most of her time spying on them, making notes of their habits and taking in all the details of their everyday life. She was their _stalker_ , as everyone could see. But really it was more of a facade than anything, as Robin discovered later (though she still had some disturbing sides after all these years). It had been almost surprising to see her scary demeanor had been quite useful.

Tharja never feared to put her own life in danger to protect the one she loved. In battle, she would jump between Robin and the enemies to take a strong blast or blow directed towards the tactician. Some would say she was crazy, and she sure was, but she knew the importance of having Robin in the army. She was but a mere mage, her life wasn't as precious. She still wears some scars from those times.

As it saddened Robin to realize how she was seeing herself, they decided to try to know her better. There should be something under this macabre behavior. And what they found changed their life.

For a while, Robin was teased by some of their comrades for becoming the _stalker of the stalker_. But it didn't bother them as much as they thought. If truth be told, they were rewarded by acting this way, as bad as the act of following someone around was. They saw the mage in a different light, a more radiant one.

Around the camp, when she was away from Robin, Tharja was social despite her grim personality. She didn't start making friends on her own, but she didn't run away either.

One day, she helped Kellam find where his brother was. Another, she kept company to Nowi after she found out her parents were gone, _forever_. Words of her skills in divination made their way around the camp and soon enough people gathered for her help. It wasn't free, but she was genuinely putting efforts into her work.

Sometimes, she was the one to make the first step towards someone. Like she did with Donnel, who gladly helped her collect specimens for her hexes. In exchange, she cast more “nice” magic on everyone in the Shepherds - but she wished to stay unnamed, or people would think she had gone soft and she would be “finished as a dark mage”.

Robin also discovered Tharja was willingly helping in the Mess Hall, she enjoyed cooking. And the food was always delicious - Robin was tasting heaven with every mouthful of their favorite foods after Tharja had practiced for years once they were together. What was more surprising, and what probably helped Robin to fall in love even more, was the delicate and discreet smile she would wear every time she was watching people enjoy her cooking; well, she would put on a cold face all over again if she caught you staring, at first, but she learned to smile more openly after the war.

Once in awhile, she would be willing to help others to fight their fears - it was a good training for her, she would see the extent of her powers on others. But erasing memories of someone’s past wasn't what all wished for, and she would be faced with rejection. Not like she cared, she would say. However, she learned (some sort of) kindness and respect: people would come to her and thank her for her time. Lon’qu once gifted her with some of Lissa’s sweets - Tharja loved them. Robin learned about their wife’s sweet tooth when they saw her eat the sweets behind a tent.

Despite what history would say, Tharja was liked by many of her comrades. When she was feeling bad and her worries would stress her to the point of not eating, people would show they cared. Stahl would throw a fruit her way and remind her to eat proper meals, Vaike would leave a joyful and good dinner to give her some food. They all learned to trusted her and she learned to rely on others more.

Sometimes, affection was shown a different way and it was harder for Tharja to notice it. She hated Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour - as well as all kind of physical training, but this one was _insane_ -, and Frederick was persistent about the benefits of a good health (a healthy body meant a healthy mind). A few private lessons and a healed wound later, they came to the agreement that they cared about the well-being of one another, as well as all their stalwart comrades. She discovered what friends were supposed to be.  


 

 For what Robin would write in a book, it was probably all. These were things at least one or two witnesses knew. Other things, related more to what came after the two of them reunited, were better kept hidden. Robin didn't want to expose all the sides of their wife, especially the greatest ones.

 After what Noire told her about the Tharja from her world, the mage tried to be a good mother. She took care of her daughter the best she could, and then of her son as well, when Morgan joined the family a few years after. Having two children in her life, _hers_ , changed her a little. She softened and cared more. The curses and hexes never stopped, of course, but she made sure to know enough white magic to entertain and heal her offspring.

But her children weren't the only ones who loved her. Robin watched her growth meticulously and held her dear. The tactician often reminded Tharja she was cherished. Every single thing about her was loved: from her beautiful body who moved close to Robin’s at night and her mind-blowing kisses to her never-dying devotion to black magic.

All these were things history wouldn't remember, but it didn't really matter. Because if anyone knew who Tharja really was, they probably would want to meet her and Robin preferred to keep their wife all to themselves -

 _Ah_ , maybe she had rub _a_ _little_ of her possessiveness on them after all. That's what years of marriage probably do to you when you love your partner as much as Robin loved Tharja.

But for nothing would Robin changed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me a little (or if you just follow me on twitter, really), you probably know Tharja is one of my favorite female character. I needed to write about her good sides, I wanted at least one "Tharja appreciation fic" in this tag. Also, most of the things here are from her different supports, it's really not just my headcanons. They are very few, actually. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
